Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 062
The Last Battle! The Man Who Possesses the Two Gods! is the sixty-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The King of the Underworld has arrived and approach New Domino City. Also, Rex Goodwin has become a Dark Signer after his duel against his brother Rudger and wants to engulf the world into darkness. Now, only Yusei, Jack and Crow can stop him from destroying the world. Summary The Condor geoglyph has just formed in the sky. Jack and Crow catch up with the rest of the gang, Yusei, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Mina and Trudge, who are gazing up at the Condor. A mild earthquake breaks out right before some multi-colored light is emitted from the crater in the center of the B.A.D.. Various thunderbolts strike the area and a dark flithy liquid makes its way out of the hole. Two red glowing eyes appear near the top of the sludge as it takes the form of a giant dragon, the King of the Underworld. The King stands over Satellite, dripping sludge, and staring in the direction of the Condor lines. Luna's Mark of the Dragon begins to ache and Kuribon appears at her side. The other Signers marks begin to glow too. After a few cracks of thunder, some red light shines from the sky, making way for the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon sends a blast of light at the Signers and their companions. The gang and their Duel Runners are transported to Goodwin's island residence. one of the buildings has been smashed, as the Stairway to the Dragon Star has jutted out from underground, breaking through it. The Condor geoglyph glows just above the stairway. Rex Goodwin appears at the top of the stairway, where he welcomes and congratulates the Signers. He stares back at the monster in Satellite and says he will begin his plans. He tells Yusei of a ritual, which requires a Signer to be sacrificed to the king. Showing his mechanical arm, Goodwin holds up the capsule containing Rudger's arm. Yusei and Jack remember seeing the mechanical arm, during the Fortune Cup. Goodwin sets down the capsule and turns around. He sniggers as the Condor dark mark appears on his back. Goodwins clothing above his waiste tears and is thrown off him, as his muscles expand. His scleras turn pitch black and purple lines form over his now muscley body. He unlocks the canister and rips off his mechanical arm. Using his other arm, he takes Rudger's arm from the tank and holds it in place of the missing arm, where it easily attachs itself. Goodwin raises his arm and the Stairway rises further out of the ground. Goodwin laughs manically with his view of the whole city. An alter appears before Goodwin and he announces that the ritual shall be done via a Turbo Duel. A compartment on the temple, shuffles Goodwin's Deck. Yusei, Jack and Crow mount their Duel Runners and accept the challenge. Crow thinks of the man from the Daedalus Bridge legend as he does so. The Condor geoglyph rotates, so that it tilts downwards, allowing Yusei, Jack and Crow to ramp onto it and use it as a Turbo Duel circuit. Goodwin starts with 12000 Life Points, while Yusei, Jack and Crow each have 4000. Goodwin slaps "Speed World" into a compartment on the temple. Crow moves ahead of his allies to take the first move. He draws "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield". He Normal Summons it and and follows up with Special Summoning "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" beside it. Setting 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, he ends his turn. Jack moves up in front to make the next move. he Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend" and fires a card face-down into his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Yusei takes the lead for his move. After drawing, Yusei asks Rex Goodwin why he became a Dark Signer. Goodwin tells him about Rudger becoming a Dark Signer. A flashback shows Rudger with a mark on each arm, the Spider on his right and the Dragon Head on his left. The veins around the Spider mark turn purple and the change begisn to spread up the rest of his arm and onto his face. His scleras turn black, his skin turns brown and markings appear on his face. Later on Rex enters the room. Rudger now has arm torn off and contained in the canister. Apart from his arm detached, his appearance is as normal. he rolls the canister back to Rex, telling Rex to defeat him someday using the Signers. Rudger hits a button, triggering the Zero Reverse. He then tells them of his recent Duel with Rudger. Goodwin falls to hsi knees and his Life Points drop from 1200 to 0. Rudger approaches Rex and sees 3 Trap Cards Goodwin dropped, which he hadn't used; "Divine Wrath", "Mirror Force", and "Solemn Judgment". The two talk a bit about the Signers and Rex mentions that he is about to become a god, as it is his destiny. A condor, with glowing red eyes flys towards Goodwin, signaling his rebirth as a Dark Signer. Present day, Goodwin raises his arms in triumph over gaining the power of the Earthbound Immortal and the Crimson Dragon, believing it allows him to rule as God. Yusei, Crow and Jack tell Goodwin how his selfish desires have affected the lives of people from Satellite, including Martha. Yusei Normal Summons "Max Warrior" and Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, before ending his turn. Goodwin starts his turn. Since he controls no monsters, he is able to Special Summon "Shinto Priest of the Sun". he then Special Summons "Red Ant Askator" using its effect. By Tuning both monsters, he Synchro Summons "Sun Dragon Inti", who is fashioned after the Sun. He removes "Red Ant Askatort" from play to Special Summon "Stone Statue of the Lamenting God". Next he pays 1000 Life Points to Special Summon "Tuner - Black Goddess Witaka]". "Black Goddess Witaka" uses its effect to copy "Sun Dragon Inti's" Level. He Dark tunes "Dark Tuner - Black Goddess Witaka" and "Stone Statue of the Lamenting God" to Dark Synchro Summon "Moon Dragon Quilla", who is fashioned after the moon. Finally Goodwin Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. "Quilla" sinks below its sun counterpart, as its effect activates in the End Phase destroying itself. Crow begins his turn. He activates "Speed Spell - Tune-Up 123", which raises "Mistral's" Level based on a die roll. The word "daice" appears on Crow's monitor, while an animation of a dice spins around. A chart containing an index on how much the level will increase by appears on the right of the screen. The die stops on 2, so "Mistral's" Level goes from 2 to 3. He Tunes "Mistral" and "Bora", Synchro Summoning "Blackwing Armor Master". He then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" to its side. "Armor Master " attacks "Sun Dragon Inti" with its "Black Hurricane" attack. "Armor Master" shoves a Wedge Counter into the face of the Inti's sun and survives the counter attack, due to its effect. Next Crow uses "Armor Master's" effect to remove the counter. The sun cracks up as "Inti's" ATK drops to 0. Crow orders "Elphin the Raven" the attack the damaged "Inti". "Elphin" leaves huge scratch marks in the monster, causing it to explode. Goodwin's Life Points drop to 8800 and his SPC drops to 2. Goodwin laughs slightly impressed and surprises his opponents, by revealing that he was the man from the Daedalus Bridge legend. Goodwin then uses "Inti's" effect to destroy "Elphin" and inflict damage to Crow equal to its ATK. Crow's Life Points and SPC drop to 1800 and 2 respectively. Now that the Sun, Inti is gone, the Moon, "Quilla" comes out again. Goodwin causes the Marks of the Dragon to disappear from the arms of the Signers and join together as the full dragon on his chest. Featured Duels Crow, Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" (ATK: 100) and then Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (ATK: 1700). He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend". (ATK: 1800) He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei Normal Summons "Max Warrior" (ATK: 1800). He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Rex Special Summons "Shinto Priest of the Sun" (ATK: 1000) and Normal Summons "Red Ant Askator" (ATK: 700). He uses both monsters to Synchro Summon "Sun Dragon Inti" (ATK: 3000). Next he removes "Red Ant Askator" from play to Special Summon "Stone Statue of the Lamenting God" (ATK: 0). He pays 1000 Life Points (Rex: 11000 Life Points) to Special Summon "Dark Tuner - Black Goddess Witaka" (ATK: 0). Rex then uses the effect of "Dark Tuner - Black Goddess Witaka" to change its Level to the Level of "Sun Dragon Inti". He Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. "Moon Dragon Quilla's" effect destroys itself. Crow activates "Speed Spell - Tune-Up 123" to increase the Level of "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" by 1. He then Synchro Summons "Blackwing Armor Master" (ATK: 2500) and Normal Summons "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" (ATK: 2200). Crow attacks "Sun Dragon Inti" with "Blackwing Armor Master". He uses the effect of "Blackwing Armor Master" to remove 1 Wedge Counter from "Sun Dragon Inti" (ATK: 0). Crow attacks "Sun Dragon Inti" with "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" (Rex: 8800 Life Points, 2 SPC). Rex uses the effect of "Sun Dragon Inti" to destroy "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" and inflict damage to Crow equal to its ATK (Crow: 1800 Life Points, 2 SPC). Rex then Special Summons "Moon Dragon Quilla" (DEF: 2000). :Continued next episode...